Here's to us
by DarkAngelsShadow
Summary: "Here's to us woman, here's to us." Halestorms Here's to us. A Caryl multi chapter story with all of the group joining in...
1. Chapter 1 Here's to us

**Wanted to say thank you for reading and thanks to the amazing ladies out there who have open minds and loving hearts. Hope you enjoy. oxox Tula**

**Disclaimer I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters, wishful hopen aside if I did caryl would happen cuz lits face it two broken souls belong together to make a whole. Nor do I own or make any sort of profit from Halestorm and their song Here's to us.**

* * *

**"Here's To Us"**

The group had made it; the governor had taken a strike at them for the last time. While a few lives were lost during the final show down at the prison, the quarry group had been blessed and no life had been taken from that small family. Rick had called for a meeting and it was decided among them all that Tyreese and his sister would take on the care of the prison while the small family group moved on to greener pastors. They were working their way to the west coast.

They had managed to make their way out of Georgia fairly easily with the help of a few military Humvees and trucks they had managed to get outside of an army post. They had gotten rather lucky with that find along with finding a few trucks already loaded down with medical supplies and it was easy to break into one of the armored rooms nearby where they loaded up on ammo and weapons.

They had been on the road for well over two weeks now and the roads had been a challenge at times. Navigating the larger vehicles around the long ago stalled out cars had been easier to do with the four by four capabilities on the Humvees and military trucks. The roads at the moment where getting slick quickly as the hail storm above them came out of nowhere and started to come down on them in the great state of Kansas.

Carol was holding on tight to Daryl on the back of the bike. They were leading the caravan, Daryl gave Carol's hand a squeeze his way of saying,_ hold on tight woman it's gonna get bumpy. _They'd been traveling most of the day looking for a safe place to bunker down in. Wasn't easy being on the road again but everyone was holding up well. Though there were a few nerves on end with everyone being practically on top of each other. They hadn't managed to find a place large enough and far back away from the road where everyone would have a bit of privacy and with this storm rolling over the top of them it would be a much to find a place out of the way to hold up for a few nights if not possibly weeks.

Carol managed to spot a sign for a state park and she knew that before the world went to shit most state parks had descent cabins and reception halls. Slipping her hand under Daryl's jacket and patting his right hip, a feeling he had long since stopped flinching at. But it was her way of informing him that he should take the next right Carol held on tightly with her legs hugging his hips as he made the right turn to exit off of the road. Following a once well paved drive way that was now being taken back over by the natural land scape they quickly came upon a large resort set back in the woods.

From the looks of the area at a quick sweep of the eyes through what little they could see due to the storm, it looked to be untouched by walkers. The Resort had a large cabin structure as the center of the property and upon closer look it seemed to have many others that branched out from it. Not getting to take as much time as she would have liked Carol followed Daryl and a quickly following Rick and Glenn up to the doors of the retreat. As they ran through the rain it was quickly decided that Daryl and Rick would take the left side of the entrance hall and Glenn and Carol would head to the right. Maggie and Michonne where going together to check out the nearby cabins. They stood there in the rain for a few minutes while Daryl worked at picking the lock on the door, thank goodness it was an old fashioned lock with not very many bolts.

When Daryl managed to break through the lock five minutes later with Glenn teasing at him, the small group of four quickly made their way inside. Before parting Daryl pulled carol quickly over to his side, "Stay safe woman," a look of concern for her rooted deeply hidden there in his eyes.

"Nine lives remember, don't worry about me, you keep you safe." Pulling her hand from his Carol and Glenn started out on their journey on their part of exploring the down stairs floor.

After finding a big open sitting room with a brick fireplace and plenty of sitting space, Glen and carol moved into the next room. To Carol's amazement there stood a renaissance style kitchen. There was a fire pit built into one corner of the room with a large cauldron sitting over it. The stove top and oven looked to be all gas heat and fire wood optional. Pots and pans lined one set of shelving above the ovens while recipe books and spices lined another. Carol had never seen a kitchen like this in her whole life except in magazines she used to dream over behind Ed's back.

The kitchen was beautiful it was all made out of bricks, stones and dark wood. Whoever had owned this resort had really gone up and beyond out of their way to bring the outdoors inside. "Hey Carol, how much you want to bet this place doesn't even run off electricity?" Glenn's eyes where huge while he looked around taking in the sighs whistling when they settled on the back doors, "Looks like we got a lake out back as well, we will have to see what all is back there when this storm passes. This place sure does beat out my tiny one room apartment back before the dead started walking that's for sure."

"It sure is beautiful; let's check behind these doors bet there's a pantry behind one of them." With an agreeing nod Carol opened one of the doors in the wall while Glenn got ready to defend anything off if something should come out at them.

When nothing jumped out at them Glenn stepped forward and eyeing a light switch looked back at carol, "Never know till we give it a try." Glenn flipped the switch a look of disappointment falling across his face when nothing happened.

"Well at least we tried it, here take this." Carol handed Glenn her trusty flash light one she had never left home without. The two of them made quick work of the steps and found themselves in what appeared to be a cold room, stacks upon stack of preserves lined the walls on shelves in the cement room.

"Guess this explains why there was no fridge up top." Carol whispered out into the dark room, very little light shown in through the closed windows.

"There looks to be three more down here no walkers in sight we better make our way back up top before Rick and Daryl come looking for us."

"I'll come back down later catalog all that's in here." Carol mentions as they make their way back up the stairs after making quick work of looking behind the other doors they came upon a pantry full of canned goods and another one of boxed foods, Carol and Beth would soon be going through all this later on she knew to check out what would still be safe and of use and what wouldn't be.

Glenn and Carol had also came upon a laundry room, two sets of modern day dryers and washers sat along one wall along with tables and cleaning supplies. Upon further inspection they also found the restroom along with a utility closet that held the old fashioned metal tubs. Leaving the kitchen area and heading down a small hallway they came upon Daryl and Rick looking around a grand dining room. Long wooden tables ran the length of this room the colors where a rich burgundy that went well with the darker shades of wood, upon close inspection Carol noticed that this room also held another fireplace.

Walking up to Daryl, Carol noticed a bottle in his hand, it was a bottle of scotch and by the looks of the label it was the good stuff. Glenn must have noticed it too for the next thing she knew he was walking up to them reaching for the bottle. "Hold up a minute short round, this one here is MINE, bars that way," nodding his head over his left shoulder. "It's a beauty, fully stocked to."

"Hold up Glenn before you go rushing over there, we all know how much of a light weight you are, we got people waiting out there, be best if we brought them in." Rick told the man a hand grasped on his shoulder. It was quickly decided that Glenn and Daryl would take the top floor and search it out just to be on the safe side. "Rick, do you think it'll be safe here for a while, get to know the area and all winter will be upon us before we know it."

"We will have to get the lay of the land Carol see what it all has to offer us, make this place somehow maybe build up a wall around us. With that lake behind us and the forest surrounding us there is always a maybe."

"Hurry up and wait, one of those many disappointing things in life."

"That's true sister," Rick agreeing with a nod of his head, "Been lucky so far no walkers where found in here maybe Lady Fate is finally on our side, come on lets go and get our people bring them in out of that storm, check on Maggie and Michonne see if they happened to find anything in them cabins out there."

Evening had fallen and the storm outside was raging on harder now than when it had started. The sound of the rain pounding on the roof was drowning out the loud cracks of lighting and thunder as it danced across the darkening night skies lighting up the windows. Those windows where a marvel indeed they let in so much natural light that she bet come morning if this storm had passed on that the suns warmth shining threw would be enough to help keep the cabin warmed all on their own. They were all thankful for the guiding light that had pointed them in this direction. They would be safe indoors where there was plenty of room on the bottom floor for people to stretch out their legs and getting warmed by the giant stone fireplace, Carol was quickly falling in love with the old world feeling to the place. Looking up she took in the high vaulted ceilings and couldn't help but to wonder how beautiful it would look with a tall Christmas tree in that room. The group hadn't had such peace in a long time, in fact carol couldn't remember a time when they had.

Glen, Maggie and Daryl where over at the bar, they had found out not to long ago that Daryl had been a bartender before the world had gone to hell. Carol had to admit he did look like he felt at home there behind that bar. He looked relaxed and for the first time in months his eyes where shining with a light that had been missing since Merle had gone off on his mission and never came back. "Daryl why don't you go ahead and pour everyone a shot of something let's celebrate a little shall we." Rick told the man behind the bar walking away from his and Michonne's corner of the room where they had been speaking to Carl asking him to take watch of the back while Hershel watched the front.

Carol got up from her seat on the floor in front of the fire place where Judith was resting in her pack and go play pen a safe distance from the fire. "Here I'll help pass them out load me up please Mr. Dixon." Carol purred already feeling the effects of the long island ice tea she had been sipping at. Heat rush throughout her system as she stood up and made her way over to Daryl with his eyes undressing her on her slow walk over. _Must be seeing things, he's never looked at me that way before, that's for damn sure._

"Easy there woman," Daryl gave a chuckle, the first carol had heard in a long time and it was like music upon her ears. The sound of the warmth in his voice was spreading throughout her body like hot chocolate on a cold winter's night. Awaking places inside her that had long lied in a dormant sleep.

Having handed out the shot glasses with Beth's help, and only tripping over a throw blanket left carelessly on the floor, Carol walked over to join the others as they all stood together around the fire place. They all seemed to be lost in their memories of the last time they were all together like this back at the CDC and at the farm, until Rick lifted his shot up into the air. "A toast, here's to us, for surviving and making it past these rough few days weeks months and years, we stuck it out and came out of this stronger, all of us together."

"Here's to love," Glenn lifted his shot glass kissing Maggie on the forehead one arm wrapped around her waist.

"To all the times that we fucked up, here's to you Merle, I've filled the damn glass cause the last few days have kicked my ass." Daryl shouts up at the ceilings and into the heavens holding his shot glass high presenting it to the memory of his brother.

"The dead are walking and stalking us but screw it let's give 'em hell, wish everybody well, here's to us." Carol called out walking over to join Daryl by his side.

"Here's to us," the small family bonded together over a dying society and ending world as they once knew it grouped together and shouted. As they drowned their shots, it was the first time in a long time the group could let their walls down and just be. With the storm ravaging the land there was no sign of walkers being anywhere near.

"We've stuck it out this far together, lost loved ones and gained a few along the way. We put our dreams through the shredder, but I won't stop fighting, not when we got Jude." Carl spoke up surprising the group from his corner of the room where he stood guard staring out the window. All eyes on him as he let his presence be known with a guarded loving voice towards his baby sister.

"Let's toast cause things have gotten better, and everything could change like that," Beth sang as she snapped her fingers coming up to join Maggie by her side, smiling over at Hershel who had remained back on the overstuffed couch.

"All these years go by so fast but nothing lasts forever. Here's to us  
here's to love all the times that we messed up," Hershel spoke out loud joining in raising his shot in Glenn's direction. "Here's to you Glenn you're going to need it if she turns out anything like her mother in the coming years," the room filling up with chuckles and laughter, from already knowing the stories.

"You better get some rope and tie that one up later, Maggie if he ends up as drunk as he did at the CDC you won't want him sleeping in your bed." Everyone getting a good laugh out of carol's words and at the memory they dragged up.

"Here's to all that we kissed and to all that we miss." Rick walks over to where his daughter not of his blood but of his heart is sleeping. "To the biggest mistakes, that we just wouldn't trade, to us breaking up, without us breaking down," Rick gives the room an apologetic look knowing that the people he is surrounded by… his family didn't lay blame to him for the way he acted after Lori passed.

"To whatever's coming our way," Carol raises her glass and realizing that its empty starts to take a step away from Daryl, but his hand tightens around her waist. "You aint leaven my side again tonight woman, I've had enough of that, being separated shit." Daryl whispers into her ear.

"Hey China man, fill the glasses, cause the last few nights  
have kicked my ass and I aint fucken moven." Daryl shouts across the crowd at Glenn laughing as the Korean gets up the nerves to flip him off. Daryl plops down on to his ass leaning against the bricks of the fire place. Looking up and meeting Carol's eyes he pulls her down to sit between him and Judith's bed.

"If they give you hell baby tell em to go fuck themselves." Maggie slaps Glenn on the ass as he makes his way over and behind the bar. The group breaking out into laughter at Maggie's ribbing words at her husband.

Glenn finds the bottle lifting it up into the air, "Here's to giving everybody reanimated a ride back to hell." Taking a shot right from the bottle walking back over to his family to refill everyone's shot glasses.

"Hey Korean you best get over here and fuckin' share!" Glenn smilled bringing with him the bottle of scotch Daryl had claimed earlier. Daryl took the bottle from Gleen with a tip of his head, "Thank you brotha," Popping the top and taking a long swig Daryl put his head back and laughed.

"The next time the undead or the damn cold living shits give us hell I'm gonna look them in their cold dead eyes and tell them to GO AND FUCK THEMSELVES!" The room braking out into laughter, it was a great night even the hard ass hunter was letting loose.

"Here's to us for making it through the hell that was the governor, for surviving our pasts and for making it to tomorrow." Michonne spoke up from her place in front of the fire. Her eyes going to her sword resting above her on the mantle of the fire place.

"Here's to us, here's to new love," Rick called out as he made his way over to Michonne taking the woman into his arms and kissing her with every ounce of passion there was in his body.

"I'll drink to that brotha' I'll drink to that." Daryl whispered pulling Carol closer and downing his drink throwing the shot glass into the fire figuring he had a whole bottle he didn't need the damn shot glass any longer. Turning his woman around in his lap Carol gasping at the act. "Waited fuckin' long enough to have ya woman, will you let me walk with you Carol into the unknown? Spend whatever amount of time we got left, togetha'?" Peering into her eyes into the depths of her soul Daryl found the answer there in the warm thrilled tears that sprang to her eyes as a smile fell across her lips.

Wrapping her arms around Daryl's neck and pulling him down to rest her forehead along his. "Took ya long enough Mr. Dixon, though I'd be stuck waiting forever," locking her lips on to his the two of them getting lost in their first passionate kiss letting the room full of their family disappear around them.

The room came to life with hollers and cat calls, as Rick shouted out, "It's about damn time!" The two new lovers broke apart, Carol resting her head upon Daryl's chest, as he brought his warm lips down to her ear. "Here's to us woman, here's to us."

* * *

Might continue maybe not let me know if you think I should. Have a good day or evening where ever you may be. oxox


	2. Chapter 2 Play me that song

**Thank you so much to the ladies for reading this story and letting me know in some form of way if you liked it or not, thank you. I wasn't expecting the amount that did. Here's the second half to it. Hope you enjoy. My sister my beta still doesn't have her computer up and running so please dont throw any food at me if my gramar is off and if the words don't flow just right. I'm not a dictionary after all, even if I do try my hardest to be one. oxox Tula**

**Disclaimer:I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters, wishful hopen aside. Nor do I own or make any sort of profit from Black sheltons who are you when i'm not looking and Brantley Gilberts Play me that song.**

* * *

**Play me that song**

The small family of vagabond misfits where finally feeling a sense of peace wash over them, the feeling of dreading what would happen next was far from their minds. Their world at least for the moment was tucked safely away hidden from those who would cause them harm. The storm was still raging outside, when out of nowhere a monsters growl could be heard from inside; it broke the silence of the contented room. Everyone snapped to attention. All eyes were looking around searching out the potential threat to their small group. Daryl jumped up from his spot on the floor nocking Carol off his lap to sprawl out across the soft fur rug laid out in front of the fire place. "What the hell was that?"

Carol lay out on that fur rug trying to hold in her laugh, her face was turning bright red. "That was the sound of many empty stomachs asking for food." She called out from her place on the floor having a hard time struggling on standing up while trying to control the giggles that where bursting forth from her small frame.

"There's no monsters in here," Carol poked Daryl in the tummy with her pointer finger, "Accept the kind that can only be silence with warm food, Ladies, would you like to join me in preparing an evening meal for our group?"

Beth and surprisingly Michonne agreed to join her in the kitchen. "I'll stay in here Carol look after all these men, make sure they don't get out of hand." Maggie told her coming up to her surprising the woman with a warm hug.

Carol nodded her head hugging Maggie back, she went to walk away when Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, "Com'ere woman, you were so good-looking laid out on that fur rug." He playfully whispered into her ear as he pulled her close and nipped at the appendage begging him to nibble at it. His hands resting in the perfect spots upon her hips pulling her into him and thrusting into her not a care in the world if there where people in the room.

"You hold yourself together like a pair of bookends woman." Daryl backed her up against the brick wall hiding her from the view of the room. Sliding his hands down lazily taking his time, bringing forth a sweet torturous yearning in the both of them, he playfully popped her in the ass. "But I've not tasted all your cookin' woman best get on in there and get to it."

Carol pecked the tip of his nose as she stepped out of the warmth of his arms and made her way into the kitchen with the two other ladies. The whole time she was walking away from him, his eyes never left her body sliding from the top of her head of silver star dusted strands of curling hair down to her sock incased feet, watching the sway of her hips until she was in that kitchen. _Who are you when I'm not looking woman?_

The girls were working on taking turns running from the covered back porch to the wood shed Michonne and Maggie had discovered while they were checking out the surround area and cabins. The two warrior princesses had managed to break into all six smaller cabins finding them to be walker free. All six of them had two to three rooms all with functioning kitchens. Carol was hoping that there was some way that they could make this area safe and secure. With the governor no longer a worry the group had a real chance of settling down on this land.

All three of the ladies where laughing with a giddy joy, a sense of freedom about them, as they ran through the rain storm that was pounding the ground around them. Beth and Carol were carrying armloads of split wood while Michonne ran beside them sword at the ready, just in case a walker came forth from the surrounding forest.

The ladies where enjoying the presence of each other as they carried the wood and joked good naturally back and forth. Carol couldn't remember the last time she had seen relieved smiles on Beth and Michonne's faces. The girls where ribbing her about her relationship with Daryl and throwing pointers at her on ways to real him in. "You know what they say Carol, the quiet ones are the ones you got to watch out for." Michonne tossed over her shoulder while keeping watch over the two girls.

"Is that so, how's Rick working out for you?"

"That man, he's a damn criminal in the sack, the things he can do to a woman's body, mmhhmm."

Beth gave a deep soul longing sigh, "At this point I don't think I'll ever know what it's like just to be kissed."

"Beth honey that isn't true, there's got to be someone out there for you, and who knows he just might be around here somewhere."

"Maybe, if the gods are willing, someday. Hey who knows maybe he'll come walken out of those woods." All three of the goods turned to the woods at their left hand side… "Well, a gal can always wish after all." The playfulness in the air now having passed as they came in through the kitchens back door to unload their burden, Daryl was there keeping watch over them from the shadows. He'd already lost enough people he cared about he wasn't about to lose any more. So when his hunter hearing picked up the sounds of the girls laughter ringing throughout the night skies air Daryl just had to get up from his spot on the floor and move to the kitchen to watch over them.

When they entered the kitchen Carol carrying an armload of wood to start the cauldron with over in the corner, Daryl took a step out of the shadows heading toward them. His hunter reflex grabbing Carol around the waist sending her heart racing and adrenalin rushing though out her body as she pushed her muscles into action, "Damn you Daryl, did you have to go and scare one of my nine lives right out of me? I'm going to attach some spurs to your damn boots the next time I can get my hands on a pair. I'll be down to one life before I know it." Carol covered her heart with her hands before bending over to load Beth's arms with the wood so the girl could get the fire going with Michonne.

"Here take this," Daryl walked away from her and grabbed the dry clothes off the counter next to them. Tossed them at her and worked on removing his vest. He held it out to her, "Was just looken' after ya woman, and that's the thanks I get." His face contorted into a mask of rage and it was more than just anger, and pain loss hope glittered there behind his eyes. He let his angel wings vest float down onto the island counter as he turned and started walking away. Carol watched him leave counting every step he took away from her. Regretting how sharp her words to him where in her own ringing ears.

To Carol's amazement Daryl turned around and looked her in the eyes. He came stalking up to her, like a predator out to capture his prey. "I am insensitive at times you know that, Sure sometimes I might fuckin' drink too much, and sure sometimes I've tested your trust, I've a tendency to act like a damn wrecking ball, crashing into your walls like I do. I don't know why I stay in this damn group most of the time. I've always been on my own never needed no one, I can't lose you to. Why aren't you afraid of seeing me?"

Carol sighed, "Because I'm not Daryl you aren't a bad man you're just rough around the edges. Its two steps forward, one step back when it comes to you. I just can't seem to win." Carol gazed at him where others would see the look of fury flashing behind his eyes like a snake coiling getting ready to spring to strike Carol could see past it. She saw the hunter in front of her always searching hunting for his mate the other half of him that would awaken the parts of him that slept and help make him whole..

"So tell me what I gotta do to win ya over, I aint any good at this shit Carol." Daryl whispered as he came walking back up to her. Pulling her back into his arms where she fit so well like another extension of himself, that it was where he knew she was meant to belong. Gazing down into her deep ocean blue eyes wanting to get lost in their depths while waiting for her answer, Daryl got lost in the emotions racing underneath his skin where ever his met hers.

This beautiful deadly hunter, who made her want to crawl underneath his skin one minute and get lost in her desires for him, made her want to scream and run from him in the next instant wanted her. Little no more than a burden grey haired too old for her own damn good Carol. It left her nearly speechless, the way this man could make her emotions jump around underneath her skin. She wanted to know every fiber of his being with her hands, her spirit longing for his touch.

"You are the only one," Carol took a deep soothing breath remembering all the times Daryl had saved her one way or another. All the time he spent looking for her daughter and how much faith he had shown in her to carry on once Sophia had walked out of that barn as a walker. How he had managed to find her while she was trapped in that closet lost in the tombs still amazed her. Maybe there was a connection there deeper than either one of them knew.

Carol looked down at her feet, no longer able to speak, gaining courage now that their eyes no longer did meet. "The only one that sees me trusts me and believes in me. You are the only one…the only one that knows me and in your darkness you've show me. Yeah it's perfectly reckless this way I feel for you. Damn, you leave me defenseless Daryl, so break in break in."

Daryl could remember her touch throughout the years, and how their eyes… how they would always gaze around a room until they landed on each other, as if seeking to slip deep within their two souls and unite as one. He never understood what this feeling was and what it meant. He cast his eyes down, jaw clenched, a muscle twitched.

Daryl's silence at her spoken words had her bringing her head up. A part of his brown hair had fallen into his eyes and she felt the need, no a desire to reach up and tuck it back behind his ear. He was gnawing away at that finger nail again, his eyes cast in shadows behind that hair she wanted to run her fingers threw it but she held back fearing what his response would be.

"He must not really want me," Carol's words slipped past her lips before her mind could censor her spoken words of thought.

His head shot up at her words and Daryl pulled Carol into his arms his eyes were staring straight at her. Eyes full of pain, hunger and a want that was filled with longing. A longing that Carol could feel deep within her at his touch, and then he released her and took a step away, "You best get to cooken woman, you'll need your energy later for all the things I plan on doing with ya." Daryl's words sounded so sure and true when he spoke them but in her soul resting underneath her skin she trembled when he brought his head down to rest against hers stealing a kiss before he once again walked away.

When the three ladies where done preparing the evening meal, and the smells of cooked food filled the house, they carried the food out into the sitting room, with the help from Rick. When Carol came over carrying Daryl's bowl she found him still sitting in his spot once again against the warmed brick wall. His bottle of scotch was drained a quarter of the way down and sat next to his hip as he kept an eye on Judith. That didn't surprise her, he was always looking after his lil ass kicker, no, what surprised Carol was the familiar guitar that was in his hands. Daryl had brought it out a few times in private back at the prison, but he'd never played it in front of the others.

Sitting their dinner down onto the floor Carol met Daryl's eyes, "Play me that song Daryl," She asked him as she sat down near him.

"Play me that song you wrote about that one girl? No one going to laugh at you, and if they do, well then they deserve an arrow in the ass." Familiar warmth blanketed Carol's eyes as Daryl stared into them. Carol could swear that there was a message hidden there behind the blue depths of Daryl's eyes, as if he was laughing at a personal joke.

"Play me that song, Play me that song again Daryl I like to think there's someone out there who might love me just like that girl in your song. So play me that song again?" Carol couldn't help but to smile warmly at him and the emotions that where flashing throughout his eyes.

Daryl smiled wickedly at her as if there was a secret and she was the only one who had not an inkling about it. "There isn't much to it Carol," Daryl looked behind her out into the room where the others were eating. "Don't wanna hear a damn peep out of any of ya about how shitty my playen is, we all know from Merle's singen' that Dixon's can't carry a damn tune in a bucket."

Daryl looked down at his hands he was nervous, he'd never played in front of a group before. No one besides Carol and Merle ever knew he could play. He hadn't attempted to play since before Merle up and passed away on him. His fingers just wouldn't land right on the strings. Daryl took in a deep breath and centered himself… he wasn't Zen after all for nothen'.

As his fingers found the familiar cords upon the well-loved instrument Daryl found himself relaxing into an old familiar rhythm. Feeling all the eyes in the room suddenly on him made him nervous as fuck, but knowing one set of those eyes where hers, well if gave him the will power to start strumming. The tension between them earlier was leaving as a new electric feeling hung heavy on the air. "_It's now or never lil brother, best get your ass moven'," _Daryl could of sworn he hear Merle's voice whispering in his ear.

_"She's stopping by real late tonight, just to talk She said "I got some things been weighing on my mind, and I know I can come there."_

Flashbacks of Carol coming up to his perch back in the prison to get away from her every day to day chores, the silence that was always a welcoming comfort while in her presence. How they use to speak about their lives before the dead started walking. And just how much she missed her baby girl and wished she was there.

_"We just sit and then we talk a while and she spills her heart in these arms of mine. There's a trail of tears that leads right to my side cause I know how to hold her."_

Sure the first time he held her was to keep her from running to her walker daughter as she came out into the light of day from that barn. The second time Daryl had found her she'd just taken down her first child walker. His heart broke for her. Carol always came looking for him when she needed someone to hold her. Daryl wasn't a man of poetry or fancy words but he knew how to hold her just right to calm her.

_ She knows I don't give a damn about the rumors spread, or what's been said, I just, hold on tight until the time is right."_

The emotions in Daryl's voice stopped all sound in the room. For once all eyes were on him, not because he was the outcast red neck, not because he was a vagabond, but because of the love for the woman that was sitting in front of him that they all could feel. His words and the longing in his voice had them all stopping and listening as he sang his heart out for her.

Glenn wasn't cracking any jokes he just sat silently there, Maggie was staring into his eyes as he held out his hand in a silent, "Will you dance with me?" The others quickly felt the music the rough yet smooth richness of Daryl's voice taking them over as they to start to sway and hold the ones they loved closer. Everyone could hear the meaning behind Daryl's words. The emotions braking through and out from his voice. They never knew the red neck had such a beautiful talent. When he sang it changed the emotions floating around the room. People where starting to understand just how much he hid of his true self.

"Then I play her that song, play her that song I wrote about the girl who might not, ever know how much I care and how much I love her.  
Play her that song Play her that song again cause she likes to think there's someone there. Who might love her just like that, so I play her that song again."

Daryl looked up and out across the room when he no longer felt their eyes on him, saw how the couples in their group where dancing hand in hand. Beth was off to the side slowly walking up to the play pen and picking up the now awake Judith. She was standing there rocking back and forth for a moment before she started walking toward the door of the other sitting room. Maggie and Glen not far behind, once Rick came up and tapped them on the shoulder and with a tip of his head lead them to the door. Where Michonne stood waiting for his hand as Carl and Hershel walked out the door.

_"Oh baby I'll never get tired, I'll play it all night. Serenade the sunrise till I'm black and blue, you make it easy to do."_

Daryl watched as those in the room danced their way out of the exit of the room. Leaving with a silent hushed request from Rick that made no sound as they left the two people lost in each other alone in the room. Rick tipped his head to Daryl. Daryl gave the man who had come to be his brother in more ways than he could count a nod of his head a silent, "Thank you," as he closed the door and left the room.

"Baby that song, Baby that song I wrote about the girl who might not ever know how much I care or how much I love her." Daryl looked up slowly as he allowed the words to hang in the air. Carol seemed to be lost in the music she had her eyes closed her body swaying gently back and forth, an aura of peace and love surrounding her, as she gave in to the music that was claiming her heart.

_"Baby that song I gotta tell ya, the truth I been hiding it too long from you can't, believe you never knew, it's all about you. Oh Carol baby, it's all about you."_

Carol opened her eyes at the sound of her name came rolling of his tongue. The way he was looking at her, his eyes delving down into her seeking out her heart, made her pause. She was confused at hearing her name in his song. She'd never heard this version of it before. Carol's heart was ready to beat out of her chest when Daryl set the guitar down and pulled her into his arms. She didn't fight him and for that he was glad.

The woman in his arms was trembling Daryl didn't know if it was a good thing or not but damnit he had had enough of this pussy shit he was going to grab ahold of what he wanted. Carol wasn't going to run away from him and he now realized this. Daryl leaned down into her as Carol startled into action and wrapped her legs around his waist. All that separated them now was the material of his jeans and a scrap of cloth hidden underneath her dress. "Bout damn time we do something about this feeling hanging between us don't ya think woman?"

Carol wanted to giggle; no she wanted to give in to the madness swirling with in her and laugh. Not because this situation was funny, but because her heart was overfilling and bleeding out with joy and her soul was silently whispering, _"At last." _

"It's been a long time coming, Daryl," Carol's voice was shaky as she fought to keep the over joyed tears at bay as she locked her fingers behind his head. Her blue eyes where sparking and her eyelashes where quivering as they held back the gathering dew. Leaning in close she nipped at his ear and whispered "Sing for me again?"

"Ya woman, anything you want." He kissed her a quick meeting of lips before she got up off his lap and made her way over to the bar._ Do you pour a little something on the rocks? _Daryl chuckled, okay so he hadn't had a drink in a long time and maybe the scotch was working its way to his head quickly. At least it was helping him to relax.

"Hows bout we let Rick know we are going to be headen out into one of them cabins. Unless ya aint woman enough to join me out there."

"Mmmhhmmm, dangerous set of words coming from the brave handsome hunter." Carol came walking back to him with a short glass of something poured over the rocks. Daryl smirked, and watched as she bent over to pick up her constant companion… her overly large bag and their dinner. Something they both had long forgotten.

"Sure do love the view woman," Daryl whispered into her ear coming up behind her, as he placed the guitars strap around his shoulders and caressed a hand down the length of her body.

Carol stood up turning around and fisted one of her hands into his shirt. There was a fire burning behind her eyes that were sending Daryl's body up in a fire flame, "To the cabin Mr. Dixon, you better tell Rick quick or I'm leaving and starting without you." Carol started to make her way to the door, just now realizing how silent the room was. She stopped in her tracks and turned her head over her left shoulder giving him a sex kitten grin. Before she turned back around and started swinging her hips in a come hither way that made Daryl growl. _Who are you when I'm not looken? When ya undress, do you leave a path? _ "Comen woman," Daryl started walking after her following her trail.

Carol stopped in her pathway out the door, and gave him another heated look over her shoulder, "Not yet Mr. Dixon, but I'll make damn sure that you do."

* * *

Thank you for reading hope your having a wonderful morning afternoon or night. Will get the next chapter out soon, though reviews always help to make the writers spirit soar and write quicker. oxox Tula


	3. Chapter 3 No matter what

**No Matter What**

Carol Peleteir was a woman who had walked throughout her own personal Hell and had come out of the other side stronger then the woman who had gone into it. So when the dead had risen back up walking without souls she dug down deep and fought her way out of yet another Hell. Even after her baby girl was taken from her she still managed to find a way to keep moving forward. Just like her mama used to tell her, "Nothing in this life is given to you, you want something you gotta learn to take the bull by the horns and hold on to them with all your might. You gotta earn it baby girl." Those words where ringing in her ears tonight as she walked out of the sitting room. Leaving Daryl behind to follow her along this new path they were set on.

Tonight and all the others that where to follow, Carol was going to prove to the world that there was more to her then just a childless mother, a maid and a nurse. Today was the day she would make others see her for the strength that she had, today Carol Peleteir would be dropping her last name and grabbing on to the horns of Daryl Dixon. Proving to him that she was more women then he a man thought she could ever be.

_I need you right here, right now by my side Daryl, you're everything I'm not in this life. Can't you see, having you here beside me we're indestructible, we are untouchable. Nothing can take us down. If you could see yourself through my eyes you'd see that you're so much more than a dirty red neck, you think yourself to be, you're beautiful. It should be criminal the looks you give to me when you think I'm not looking. That deep blue sea hidden in the depths of your eyes is memorizing. The way I can get lost in them makes me think that there is something right in a world gone so wrong. To think, that you could be mine and we will make it out of this hell on earth this nightmare, alive and together. I'll promise you this love; you will never die on my watch!_ Carol's mind thought to herself as she gently swayed her hips in a com hither way out of the room.

Lightning streaked across the sky. The world around them changing to the many different wild colors of those streaks that where dancing across the stormy night sky. The moon this night was hidden, this was a sign often known to travelers like themselves as a bad omen. The wind was pushing up against the house threatening to pull the remaining closed shutters right off.

When Rick led them out of the bars sitting area and into the dining room he was expecting the mood in the people around him to change. But the very people he now considered family where still floating on that happy vibe that gave them the feeling of being high. Rick with Michonne's hand in his walked up to the window showing the sights of the back yard. Glancing out at the dark sky, Rick took in a lung full of air letting it out in a deep long sigh. This was tornado country and he knew it wasn't unheard of to have a twister come out of nowhere and touch down unexpectedly to wreak havoc upon the land and there forth on to them. "Turning his gaze away from the storm twisted sky he whistled a bird call signal in Glen's direction.

When Glen heard Ricks soft bird call he winced. Glen knew he had only a few moments left with Maggie to spend in bliss before things in their plans were brought to a halt. Hugging her tight to his body for a moment he walked up to the dining room table and pulled her chair out. "My lady, I've kept you from this meal long enough shall we sit down and enjoy it?"

"Why good sir I'd love to, will you sit down and join me?" A hint of playfulness hidden there behind her smile, she loved it when Glen would act like a knight. His days of video games from his old life coming back to his memory bring forth this playful side of him.

"Give me a moment my lady, our high lord wishes to speakith with me." Glen gave Maggie a grand sweeping bow and laid a kiss upon her hand. "I shall return, I won't be long fair maiden."

"Return quickly to my side my brave knight." Maggie smiles trying to hold back her laughter, as she takes a bandana from her back pocket… a habit she had picked up from Daryl… and hands it to Glen. "For you a token of my affections good sir." Glen makes a grand jester of bending down to one knee and taking the offered object from Maggie. Glen returns to his feet and turns with a sweep of his imaginary cloak and walks right up to Rick.

Rick was just helping Michonne to her seat at the table. An act the Amazon beauty was still getting used to. He gave a tip of his head in Glen's direction with a pointed stare as his hand waved toward the backyard facing window. Rick scooted the chair in for Michonne and then made his way over to Glenn. "So what do you think about that, should we take everyone to the basement? This is tornado country after all."

Glenn sighs giving off a full body shiver. As Glen watches the clouds forming a funnel not too far from where they are staying he can't help shaking his head and thinking out loud, _"Is there something out to get us_?" Turning his head to look at Rick as he speaks in a soft whisper so the others aren't alerted to what might lie before them, "We can never catch a break can we? How bout we wait for Daryl to come out here and see what he says about it, until then let's just enjoy the calm before the storm."

"Right, Right okay you go ahead and return to the table I'm going to speak with Hershel and Carl, let them know the situation. Don't think they have been watching the sky."

"That can be a good thing, means the two of them are watching the ground. At least we haven't had any signs of walkers as of yet."

"Knock on wood brother, knock on wood." Rick tells the man as he walks away back to the table as Rick heads over to Hershel.

Before Rick could make it over to Hershel, Carol comes walking out of the sitting rooms door. Two bowls safe in her hands with what looks like a couple of shots on the rocks, as she makes her way over to stand next to him. A goofy unusual chestshire grin is there on her face. Rick can't help but to return her warm smile. "Daryl's got a question for you," she tells him as she walks on right past him making her way over to the table. There's a new spring in her step and he watches her walk right by him... Rick's mind is over taken as the words leave his lips, "It's about damn time something good happened to you, go get'em Carol."

* * *

Daryl came out after Carol a moment later muttering to himself. "_No matter what Carol, I got your back; I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that. I swear to your God that in the bitter end we're gonna be the last ones standing. This group of ours woman we already made it this damn far. This thing between us I aint turning back so believe me when I say, you're the one and we will make it out alive. I'll promise you woman, this love will never die!"_

Rick took noticed of Daryl as he made his was in to the dining room lost in his thoughts. Rick made his way over to Daryl grasping a hand onto the other man's shoulder. It was hard to believe that it had taken over nearly two years but he was finally able to grasp his brother from another mother on the shoulder without him flinching from a mere touch.

"Glad to see you finally managed to catch your wild cat in one of your snare traps brother. But right now we got bigger problems to worry about that are heading our way. Come take a look out the window."

Daryl brought his thumb nail up to his mouth his body turning red from the tips of his hairs roots all the way down to his damn toes… he knew Rick could see if he himself could feel it. Daryl nodded his head and followed Rick over. "Is it a herd? Do we need to pack up and go hit the damn road again?"

"No we got ourselves the makings of a damn tornado. We will have to stick together tonight and wait it out see what it looks like come morning. Maybe move this party down to the basement?"

"Yeah, that would be the smart thing to do, stick together and if worse comes to worse we move down and take cover."

"Sorry brother I'm sure you and Carol had other plans."

"Waited this damn long it won't hurt to wait one more night, plus this place has a few rooms, though I'm not sure if they be sound proof." Ricks jaw dropped at this, he had never known Daryl to joke around about such matters and a bright smile covered his face. Rick was a bit proud of Daryl and the growing he had been doing. He was a man who had many hidden sides after all.

The cries' coming from over across the room hidden in the corner had Rick and Daryl turning their heads. Beth was dancing there with Judith in her arms trying to calm the teething baby down. The two men watched as Carol and Michonne walked their way over to join her. Beth passed on the crying toddler to Carol who quickly started dancing while Michonne stood there rocking softly with them and they could of sworn she was humming a lullaby under her breath. The men looked at each other and walked over to their woman. Wrapping their arms around their waist and gentle swaying there with them Daryl began to sing in a soothing tone. His voice was rich and deep. Picking up where Michonne had paused in her humming Daryl sung joining in giving her wordless tune words of his own. "When it's love you give to us little one. I'll be a man of good faith and then in love you will live."

Rick gave a chuckle remembering these words from the three musketeers. He cleared his throat and joined in. Making up the words he couldn't quiet remember as he went along. "I'll make this stand a promise I won't break. Judith I'll be the rock you can build on, be there while you're growing older, to watch over you."

Glen came up to join the two couples already surrounding Judith with Maggie's hand clasped tightly with in his as he joined in with the other two men. He began to sing, "I'll be the wall that protects you from the wind and the rain, from the hurt and pain." All three of the boys looked at each other and pulled their woman closer as Carol passed the babe onto Michonne. Their three voices linking up together to continue their song each of the mens voices ring out in the quiet of the room. Let the one you hold be the one you want," the men pulled their chosen mates closer into the warmth of their bodies and the three couples all stood there gently swaying.

"The one you need, 'cause when it's all for one, it's one for all.  
When there's someone that should know then just let your feelings show and make it all for one and all for love." By the end of that song as the final notes left the room everyone was standing there in a circle around that little one and Rick knew just like all the others could feel it, they weren't alone in that room. All of them had been brought together for a reason. Each and every one of them had a purpose and a promise to protect and care for each other. Rick smiles down at his daughter asleep in the arms of a woman he was falling in love with and his heart was over joyed at the fullness in emotions he was feeling for the people and spirits here in this room. Rick took a deep sigh knowing he'd have to break the news to the group of the dangers that waited outside. As he was about to speak, Daryl spoke up and surprised him.

"We gotta put our plans on hold woman, the storms growing worse outside and we might have to bunker down in the basement tonight if those clouds move over this way." Daryl turned carol around and all could tell by the look in his eyes as he was looking down at her that he didn't really want to put things off any longer. They all knew of the dance these two star struck lovers had been dancing around each other. They were all just thrilled they had admitted it to each other. If any two souls deserved to be together it was surely them.

"It's fine Daryl; as long as I can sleep with you near me it'll be plenty good enough on this night."

They were all taken by surprise as the quiet and shy hunter bent down and kissed the wild cat that had finally been snagged up in his trap. The room broke out in cat calls with laughter and giggles. Hershel could be heard from his side of the room moving back toward his window, "It's about damn time you made an honest woman out of our wild cat there son. You best keep her close, she's good for you."

* * *

Everyone watched closely as Daryl stood there his thumb nail in his mouth but a twinkle was behind his eyes. "I'll marry her here and now. I don't have any rings on me but if you'll come over here and read us them vows from that book you love so damn much, I'll make an honest woman out of her."

Carol's head whipped up almost giving those who were watching her whiplash as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed Daryl. "Right here then this place surrounded by our family good enough for you woman?"

"Hell ya! Been waiting forever to snag you do you really think you can make an honest woman out of me Daryl?" Carol had that playful come get me hither voice going on once again and she couldn't help the gentle sway her hips where grinding against his. She didn't care if the others were rushing out of the room. The whispering of going and finding things throughout the house to set up a quick wedding was going on. Carol never before imagined herself getting married once again. Ed had ruined that dream for her, yet here Daryl was bringing her dreams slowly back to life, giving Carol hope and something to believe in once again.

"Woman, I'll make you mine in all ways tonight damn that storm. I promise to you and the gods up above I'm not ever gonna lose you. Here and now your mine till the end of this life. I don't play around Carol this is it for me. You'll be tied to me this night."

"No Daryl, your mine until the end of all time, now get your ass in the other room the others are waiting on us. Oh, and Daryl, I'd have it no other way, I like being tied to you." Daryl took a quick look around wondering if maybe he was dreaming. This woman in front of him wanted HIM, Daryl Dixon a man who had no idea how to act around a woman he cared for let alone love. Daryl would walk this line into the unknown with her and so he took a hold of her hand, "We best get to moving then." Daryl bent over picking Carol up bridal style carrying her into the sitting room where the others where all waiting holding onto candles that had yet to be lit. Daryl gentle set Carol back down onto her feet walking up to the hearth of the fire.

Hershel came up to them holding a white candle in his hand this one though was a little bit wider a little bit taller and stronger then what the others had in their hands. He took from his back pocket a bandanna, his hands twisting it and folding it up. Daryl took notice of this and looked closer at the material in the man's hand, and noticed it was Merle's. He'd looked all over for that damn thing when he took note that it wasn't on Merle's body when he had buried him back at the prison.

"Merle gave this to me, told me Carol had threatened him given him a warning. A warning not to Hurt Daryl or else she would be slitting Merle's throat. Merle had decided that after the conversation he had with her on that day that there was none other that was suited best for his baby brother. Merle had known he would one day gain a sister and he made me promise to do this for him if he wasn't around to do this himself. Would you two please join hands?"

Carol took Daryl's hand into hers and gave a nod to Hershel as he tied their hands together wrapping Merle's bandanna around and around their joined hands become tighter clasped. Daryl's eyes where swimming with tears and memories from his past. Memories filled with his brother's love. Looking up at Hershel with a nod of his head, Daryl gave a strong confident squeeze to Carol's hand. Hershel stepped closer placing a candle between their joined hands. Then pulled out one of his own he walked with them over to the lit fire place. Bending over he used the warmth from the hearth to light his own candle and then cleared his voice. He spoke loudly enough for all those in the room to hear him.

"John 17:23, I in them and you in me. May they be brought to complete unity to let the world know that you sent me and have loved them even as you have loved me."

"May you both come to love each other depend on each other. To always walk beside one another never to part. Love is like water, it flows naturally, sometimes its calm, and sometimes it's rough, you just need to let it happen and let yourself go with it. There will be bumps along the road but as long as you two work together you can weather and storm layed out ahead." Hershel leaned forward and placed a fatherly kiss on both of their foreheads. Then stepped up to a prepared table holding candle sticks and showed them where to set their candle.

Hershel handed them his lit candle and had them light it as one and then set it in the holder there presented to them. As Hershel stood slowly backing away Carl and Beth came to stand in front of them taking his place. As Hershel rejoined their family standing in the circle surrounding the bound couple his voice rang out clear with tears being held back behind each word. Loud enough for all those in the room to hear him clearly, "I approve, may their love be a guiding light to us all throughout these dark times. May they always have bread to keep their hearts and bodies nourished."

"May you both find happiness in this trouble bound world," Beth spoke softly to the two of them and then gave her blessing by placing a loaf of bread into Carol's empty hand. She gave a kiss to both of their cheeks. The poor young woman turning bright red, at the act even as innocent as the act was the room broke out into soft laughter. Daryl and Carol joining in as Beth took a step back as Carl stepped forward following in her footsteps.

Carl kissed Carol on the cheek, "I want to say thank you, and without you to help lead me along the way, I'd be a lost child." Carl moved over to Daryl, "You are my uncle in all but blood, blood doesn't matter, you have taught me this. May you both grow old together long before any harm befalls you." Out of an unusual act for the child who turned into a man much too quickly, he stepped forward and gave Daryl a hug as Beth stepped forth with their unlit candle and handed it to them. Both of their voices coming together ringing loudly and clearly throughout the room speaking, "We approve. May you two always know warmth even during the coldest of nights."

Daryl and carol lit Beth's and Carl's candle and added to it the fresh made bread after tearing off a piece of the bread and sharing it with Daryl. Someone must have fetched the bread from the kitchen for it was still warm. That night's dinner would forever be remembered. Daryl and Carol turned their bodies from the fire and faced their family as Glen and Maggie where the next two to stand in front of them. They took the new couples joined hands into their own joined hands. "May the two of you find as much happiness as the stars in the sky dancing above us will allow. May you fight harder and become stronger in yourselves and in each other."

Glen and Maggie handed them their candle and a warm fleece blanket that had been found within one of the rooms of the resort they were staying in. They took a step closer enveloping them in a warm embrace. As they stepped away from the joined couple turned and watched them lite their candle adding it to their ranks. Daryl took the blanket from Carol and wrapped it around their shoulders holding her body closer. As they were turning back to the room Maggie and Glenn's voices rang out clear together in strength and in love, "We approve. May their love and trust in each other grow in strength leaps and bounds."

Daryl stood up and looked into his woman's eyes and saw the tears yet to be shed shining there as he watched Rick his brother in all but blood come up to them. Judith was in his arms and Michonne was standing there by his side. Michonne gave a nod of her head, "You two have both came from a road that was broken it was dark and unkind. You had to journey down that path to grow in strength to prepare yourselves for each other and the journey ahead of you." Michonne stepped forward and presented them both with handmade daggers. "Had Tyreese help me make these back at the prison, knew before too long you both would need them when it came time for the two of you to be bound, and that time has finally come. Protect each other well." Michonne placed the two daggers in both of the joined couple's free hands and watched as they attached the sheaths to their belts. She took a step back as Rick came forward.

Rick looked upon the hand bound couple and smiled. Ricks smile was brilliant it was a smile that no one had seen on the man's face in a long time. Joy was radiant and bouncing out of his eyes as he looked upon the hand bound couple. Rick took the joined hands in to one of his own. Meeting both set of eyes looking upon him. "Carol my sister and Daryl my brother I would of never made it this far without the both of you, thank you. I hope," Judith yawned and let out a giggle raising her arms towards Daryl, causing everyone to smile…

"We hope," Rick smiles lovingly looking down at his daughter, as two sets of blue grey eyes crashing together Judith looking up at her father says her first word ever, "Da dy," before Rick can look back up he wipes a tear from his eyes. Placing a kiss onto Judith's head Rick looks up and meets the eyes of his brother. "That your love for one another will last through out all hardships, may its shining light grow brighter as the world outside grows dimmer. Daryl guard her and always speak truthful with her even when you are angry don't make the mistakes I made in the past, in fact take them and learn from them."

Rick turning to Carol meets the azure blue eyes of his sister. A sister he had never known he had needed before the world went to shit. The sister who is helping to raise his daughter and who is teaching him that every day is another gift. "Carol never be afraid to tell Daryl what's on your mind… you know us men we can be a bit clueless at times. May you be each other's rock in hard places and know that you're never alone in this fight. Love each other fight for each other." Rick gave one last squeeze to the couples joined hands and then removed his hand so that he could hold his daughter closer.

Michonne stepped up with their candle in hand and placed her hand over Ricks as they passed on their unlit candle. Rick bent over kissing Carol on the noise and patted Daryl on the back. Daryl and Carol both bent over placing a kiss upon Judith's head. Rick and Michonne walked away from the couple and watched as their unlit candle quickly joined the number of lit candles upon the table in front of the hearth.

Hershel stepped forward, clearing his throat to get the attention of the joined couple who were getting lost in each other before they could kiss, Michonne and Rick's voice joined together to create a soothing yet strong melody to awaken all ears that where present to hear, "We approve, may they live long together and prosper."

Hershel spoke up then, "May all of those that disapprove this joining speak up now or forever hold their tongue." With no sound in the room not even toddler Judith made a sound laying at rest in her father's arms.

The hush of the room was peaceful and there was an electrical charge in the air as though even those in the spirit realm where with them and they to approved. All was silent for a moment in the world outside. No moaning from walkers could be heard no gun shots ringing through the air. The storm was calm for a moment as though they were in the very center the eye of it. The world around them felt as though the two bound people who were joining together where bringing peace upon the land they stood upon.

Hershel gave a nod of his head. The group of once strangers brought together over a tragic event now joined hands as a family unit. Their bonds where tighter closer woven together. As one the family called out in a loud thunderous joining voice into the silence of the room.

"May the hunter now be bound to his chosen. Love conquers all." The last words where quivering on the air like magic had just been spoken.

Daryl smiled down at carol and he pulled her as close as he could get her warmth to be. Daryl looking down into his wife's eyes gave her a brilliant smile. A smile that would be for her eyes only a promise for her alone and no other. "I'm not a man used to talking and I won't promise ya that I won't make mistakes but I'll love ya and have no other Carol, now until eternity ends. I can promise you that, I've cared for ya, loved ya ever since I gave you that flower." The possessive growl in his voice was making Carol shiver from the want that was swimming in her veins.

Carol stepped closer to Daryl a smile on her face. A smile of pure innocence and Daryl's heart skipped a beat when he took her free hand in to his. Their hands clasped and fingers linking together. Carol licked her lips, her pulse was fluttering as butterfly's took wing in her stomach and tried to fly their way up and out of her throat. Pushing back the want to cry at his promise carol found the strength there in his eyes to speak. "I will love you and no other. Until the stars no longer shine in the sky Daryl. I am yours and you are mine."

Daryl released the non-bound hand and brushed the pad of his thumb against her neck. The touch had an immediate reaction of feeling electric, snapping her nerves into life and making every fiber of her being come to life with his near proximity. Carol breathed him in his scent heavy on the air surrounding them claiming her as his. Daryl pulled Carol closer bringing his head down to meet hers. "Now until eternity Carol no more hiding for either of us promise?"

"Promise."

With those simple words spoken the hunter kissed his mate.

As the newly wedded couple took their first kiss as husband and wife a loud noise rang throughout the sitting room and all smiled in approval of the loud thunder that had just rang out through the night sky it seemed that the gods approved. Lightning could be seen streaking though the night sky and lighting up the room in colors or red and deep blue.

Shortly after their kiss ended Daryl and Carol curled up on the couch together their blanket wrapped tightly around them. Carol leaning back into Daryl his arms nestled around her, the group took up places to settle around the room. Somewhere talking and other where eating. All were getting ready to turn in for the night. Maggie and Glenn had taken guard duty for the first half of the night. When all where turning in for the night accept the two on guard duty lightning streaked in through a window, and headed across the room bouncing off of Daryl and Carols joined hands they had yet to remove Merle's bandana. Their bodies had fallen into a deep sleep at the lightning striked them. Neither one of them noticed the lightning as shock ran throughout their bodies and journeyed out through their hearts to the other occupants in the room.

The lightning making its way to the sleeping companions, touching each and every one of them and sending them all off into a much deeper sleep, yet it left no harmful mark with its touch. It didn't harm any, it left no scar or burn in its wake. When it came upon Maggie and Glenn running to meet each other in the center of the room they were horrified by what was happening to their friends.

Maggie cried out as the lightning was headed for her. Glenn made it to her just in the nick of time wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love you." Their last words were spoken together as the lightning made its way across the room and circled the couple and set them down onto the ground. Then and there the two lovers passed out joining all others in a peaceful sleep.

When morning came and the rains had been chased away by the light of the sun. Bright purple and pink streaking throughout the sky lighting up the world in bright colors, the suns gentle morning light was chasing away the dark of the moon and the stars. The suns morning light was giving warmth to the earth and the creatures that lived upon it. The song birds where all up singing their morning greetings. Animals where working their way out of their nest and or dens to meet this new day the way only they knew best.

Daryl and Carol where stirring their minds coming awake from the light of the day coming through the bay windows. They looked at each other and then looked down at their still joined hand and found a bit of difference there. Where there had once been Merle's bandana joining their hands, now laid a Celtic knot adoring both of their wrists. Daryl's eyes went wide and he looked up at Carol meeting her eyes. With a frown upon her face meeting his own and with an unknown look behind her eyes Daryl's eyes and emotions meeting her own Daryl yelled out into the room, "What in the Hell!"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY OTHER COPY RIGHTED WORKS MENTIONED HERE WITH IN. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.**

Okay okay I'll admit it my muse is up and running wild right now I think it might be the lack of sleep but hey who needs to be counting sheep when you can be writing and reading? Hope you all don't come after me with a noose for the way I ended this chapter. Though I'll just hop on a broom stick and fly to safty somewhere up high into the clouds. I blame it on Merle he has been whispering in my ear since he wont be in this season which starts tomorrow! Figured I'd give the poor man a chance and just run with it. Hope you all are doing well. Drop me a line or a review a smiley face or a few words is just fine. If you haven't read it already you should go and check out Little Dances by Neon Rainfall. Its very well writen and its a sweet one shot! oxox Tula


End file.
